Viendo las películas de Harry Potter en el pasado
by lorena.martincorrea
Summary: Con un hechizo que Teddy Lupin encuentra en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts decide junto con su padrino Harry Potter y más personas retroceder a la época de los Merodeadores para intentar salvarlos , ¿lo conseguirán ?


Año 2024

En la Madriguera se encontraban los Potter , los Weasley y los Malfoy reunidos para celebrar la victoria sobre Voldemort el 2 de mayo en la que muchos combatientes tanto Hogwartianos como mortífagos perdieron la vida entre ellos Fred Weasley , Remus Lupin , Tonks , Collin Creevey , Severus Snape entre otros .

Después de que la guerra terminara , Harry hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para limpiar el nombre de Severus Snape y aclarar su inocencia en el asesinato de Dumbledore además de hacer que colgarán un retrato suyo en el despacho de la actual directora Minerva McGonagall .

Desde la muerte de Fred , George solo con una oreja estuvo un tiempo deprimido y nunca pudo volver a hacer un patronus porque los mejores momentos de su vida los habia pasado con su gemelo .Sin embargo eso no impidio que tuviera novia y se casara finalmente con la chica que amaba desde tercero Angelina Johnson y tuvieran un hijo al que llamo Fred en honor a su hermano .

-Es un dia tan triste hoy -dice Molly Weasley que para ese entonces ya tenia algunas canas en su cabello pelirrojo - ¡ Tantos muertos hace ya 26 años , Arthur !

Draco Malfoy desde que acabo la guerra y con la ayuda que Harry le prestó para que no fuera a Azkaban por no delatarlos en la Mansión Malfoy cuando pudo haberlo hecho , se volvió un hombre mucho mas maduro .Su padre Lucius Malfoy conocido mortífago si fue a Azkaban 20 años por sus crimenes al contrario que su hijo el si habia matado personas siguiendo los ideales de Voldemort . Dos años despues se caso con la hermosa heredera de los Greengrass Astoria con la que varios años despues tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Scorpius y que ahora era novio de Rose Weasley , la hija de Ron y Hermione . Tambien desde que vio a su tia Bellatrix hacerle esa tortura a Hermione , jamas volvio a usar el termino sangre sucia por lo que se puede decir que se volvio mas tolerante con Hermione y con los Weasley .

\- Bueno, creo que no deberíamos pensar en lo malo. Debemos de pensar en ellos, tal y como eran, ellos no querrían que sufriesemos- Habló Harry abrazando a Ginny por los hombros, aún se culpaba por todas sus muertes aunque hubiese pasado el tiempo.

-Harry - dice Hermione apoyada en el hombro de su esposo Ron , el cual ahora tenía algo de barba - No es tu culpa y lo sabes .

\- No mientas Hermione, sabes que sí que lo es. Dejad de intentar que me sienta mejor.

-Oye Harry - dice Ron intentando cambiar de tema -¿Cuándo van a llegar Teddy ,Victoire y su hija Dora ?

\- Me ha dicho que no tardaría en llegar. Seguro que de que nos queramos dar cuenta estarán en la chimenea.

\- Como ha crecido nuestro pequeño ahijado Harry -dice Ginny sonriendo - Ahora es todo un hombre hecho y derecho como lo era su padre - se calló y no dijo nada mas , al ver la cara que puso Harry al pensar en Remus Lupin.

\- Cariño, no puedes seguir culpándote por eso. Has cuidado bien a su hijo, seguro que eso es lo que quería Remus.

-Yo quería que sobreviviera junto a Tonks y lo criara

\- Todos lo queríamos, Harry, pero no es culpa de nadie.

\- Harry , en la guerra se pierde vidas -dice para sorpresa de todos George - Por eso es una guerra , lamento la muerte de mi hermano pero nada conseguirá traerlo a la vida de nuevo

\- Siempre me pareciste uno de los Weasley más maduros , George -dice Draco

En otro sillón , Scorpius y Rose se estaban besuqueando desde hace un buen rato y Ron se estaba empezando a hartar .

-¡ Quieres dejar de besar al mini hurón , hija !

-Ronald déjalo al fin y al cabo son pareja - le reprende Hermione seria

\- ¿Y no pueden besuquearse en otro sitio ?-gruñe Ron

\- Pues no, es mi novio y puedo besarme con él cuando quiera y como quiera- Le fulminó con la mirada Rose.

\- Se lo que se siente, tío, ¿y pensar que mi prima me ha quitado a mi mejor amigo?- Dijo con dramatismo Albus Severus- Se suponía que eramos a magos y me has reemplazado- Se quitó una lágrima imaginaria de la mejilla.

\- Lo siento señor Weasley -se disculpa Scorpius , en comparación con su padre era más humilde y tímido -No quería incomodarle en su propia casa

\- Ahora sé hace el tímido, que sucia jugarreta y para colmo no me ha dicho nada. Pues ya no soy tu amigo- Respondió cruzándose de brazos enfurruñado Albus Severus.

\- ¡ Albus Severus Potter , no te burles de tu amigo !-le reprende Ginny - En comparación el hurón oxigenado no es arrogante

\- No me he burlado de él, mamá, me ha reemplazado. Creí que me amabas Scorp.

\- Al sabes que desde siempre me gusto Rose .Es una chica tan linda -Rose le sonríe y le besa en la mejilla

-Y tu eres mi rubio guapito y sexy -se rozan las narices

\- ¿¡Entonces me mentiste !?- Se llevó la mano al pecho como si le hubiesen despechado.

-¡ Por Merlín , que cursilada !-dijo una voz por detrás de ellos y vieron a dos chicos , uno con el cabello revuelto de Harry pero los ojos marrones de Ginny y a su lado estaba Fred Weasley o como le decían algunos Fred II .

\- Hermano- Salió corriendo hacía sus brazos Al- Scorp, me ha reemplazado por otra.

\- Hermanito -dice con una sonrisa divertida James Sirius , el hijo mayor de Harry - Ahora tiene la fiebre del amor , esto requiere medidas especiales , Fred

\- A sus ordenes mi capitán- Realizó un saludo militar Fred.

James Sirius se rió a carcajadas - Muy bien pues trae la munición - el pelirrojo de piel morena asiente y luego se va corriendo con una sonrisa traviesa

\- ¿Qué...? ¿qué piensas hacer, James?

-Es una sorpresa - dice sonriendo . A Harry no le gustaba esa expresión en la cara de su hijo , le conocía perfectamente y sabía que iba a gastarle alguna broma a Scorpius y Rose que volvieron a lo suyo pero esta vez el rubio tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Rose y la castaña le acariciaba el cabello .

Al sorbió por la nariz y asintió a su hermano- Ya no me hace caso- Agachó la cabeza con tristeza- Mirale, ni siquiera se ha molestado en hablarme.

\- Pero mira que eres mas teatrero que Moliere -dice rodando los ojos su hermana pequeña , Lily Luna

\- Es por su culpa Lilu- Le señaló Albus Severus.

-¿ Solo porque es novio de nuestra prima ?

\- Sí, ahora casi no pasa tiempo conmigo- Frunció el ceño.

\- ¡ Se ha vuelto un Cursi !- declara James Sirius -¡ FRED PERO CUANTO VAS A TARDAR PARA NUESTRA SORPRESA ?

\- ¡Hay que preparar nuestra sorpresa bien! Ya lo sabes- Le gritó Fred a lo lejos.

-Voy a encender las velas -dice Molly y se dirige a una especie de pequeño altar donde hay fotos con un lazo negro de los caídos cercanos a la batalla .El más cercano era Fred . Le seguían Remus y Tonks ambos sonriendo juntos y para finalizar estaban Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape cerca de la última , para Snape había sido difícil encontrar una foto sonriendo por eso se conformaron con una en la que medio sonreía.

-Aún me cuesta creer que en realidad Snape fuera bueno , Harry -dice Ron

\- A mí no y me arrepiento de haberle tratado así. Hay tantas cosas que me hubiese gustado decirle...- Suspiró con pesar- Pero me enteré de la verdad cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿ Aún te queda mucho ? -pregunta algo impaciente James Sirius

\- Un rato un poquito largo.

-Vale -suspiro frustrado

\- No sé puede ir más rápido para la perfección, James.

-Mi pobre padrino -dice suspirando Draco con un traje negro

\- Draco, lo siento mucho, de verdad- Aseguró Harry

\- Yo lamento no haberme disculpado por insultarlo y decirle que hiciera como que no existía

\- ¿Eso es lo último que le dijiste a tu padrino?

\- Creo recordar que si , que yo podía apañarmelas solo

\- Seguro que él lo sabía, Draco.

-¿Tu crees ?

\- Seguro que sí, Draco.

-Ya hice la carne - dice la esposa de Draco Malfoy , Astoria Greengrass ahora Malfoy -¿Quieres que te ayude con algo más , Molly ?

-No querida , gracias - agradece Molly -

\- No hay nada que agradecer, sabes que no me importa.

Media hora después , Rose y Scorpius perseguían furiosos a Fred II y James Sirius por hacer que sus pieles se volvieran roja y verde alternativamente.

-¡ Venga Scorp no puedes negarme que te queda bien el rojo escarlata !-dice riendo James Sirius

\- No, me queda fatal, James Sirius Potter -le grita indignado el pequeño Malfoy

-Primita si el verde esmeralda es muy bonito -dice huyendo Fred

\- ¿¡Pero no es mi color Fred!?- Se frustró la susodicha.

\- Sé que eres una leona pero amas a una serpiente

-¡ Socorrrooo papapa !-grita James al ver como sus amigos sacaban las varitas dispuestos a maldecirlos

Al hacía tiempo que se había ido a su habitación y se había tirado en ella con pesar. De verdad le afectaba la relación que Scorpius tenía con Rose, pero nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera sus hermanos.

-Solo es mi amigo pero es que ultimamente casi siempre esta con mi prima

En ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró su hermana pequeña- ¿Qué te ocurre Al?- Se sentó en la cama junto a él.

-Que Scorp me ignora , eso me pasa

\- Creía que estabas bromeando, Al, ¿qué ocurre con él?

-Que ya casi no esta conmigo y me siento solo .Antes de que empezara a salir con Rose eramos como uña y carne , casi no nos sepárabamos

\- Lo sé hermano, ¿Has hablado esto con él, Al?

-Pues no , no quiero que me diga que soy un pesado

\- Pero... si no lo has hablado con él, ¿cómo quieres que él sepa lo que te pasa?

-¿Crees que me dejara ?- su hermana pequeña asiente sonriendo , entonces se levanta de un salto de su cama -De acuerdo se lo dire

\- Será lo mejor hermano, él es comprensivo, lo entenderá.

Albus Severus asiente y cuando baja tuvo que contener la risa al ver que todos tenian las pieles de un color distinto al suyo , los Slytherin roja , los Gryffindor verde .

\- Scorp... necesito hablar contigo, por favor.

Scorpius asintió y con una mirada a Rose le dijo que volvería enseguida , ella hizo que salieran pájaros de su varita para que persiguieran a James y Fred .Ron se río con nostalgia al recordar que su esposa le hizo lo mismo en sexto año.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Al miró a su amigo con gran tristeza- Scorp... yo... no puedo seguir así.

-¿Que te pasa , Al ?

\- Me has desplazado, desde que está Rose, no haces nada más que pasar el tiempo con ella. Siento... que ya no te importo- Murmuró por lo bajo- Me siento desplazado.

-No Al , no es eso . Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo , y sabes Rose me lo dijo ayer no porque yo sea su novio significa que no deba ajuntarme mas contigo , hermano

\- Pues no parece que sea tu mejor amigo. De verdad no puedo seguir así Scorp, no te estoy diciendo que la dejas, pero me gustaría que pasases tiempo conmigo, como antes.

-Siento haberte dejado de lado -se acerca y lo abraza -¿Me perdonas?

\- No, no te perdono- Respondió como un niño pequeño.

-Venga -lo abraza con fuerza y luego le empieza a hacer cosquillas

\- Scorp jajajaja Sabes jajaja que no me jajaja gustan jajajajaja las cosquillas.

-Por eso lo hago -

-Eres malvado -se sigue riendo

\- Para jajaja para, por favor.

-Si me perdonas -

\- Te... te perdono-dijo rojo casi sin aire a causa de las cosquillas . Y se abrazaron como si fueran hermanos , Scorp se rio cuando sin querer mancho a Al un poco de su pintura roja .

\- Scorp...

-¿Si ?

\- No quiero perderte- Susurró con temor Al.

-No me perderás y cuando me case serás el padrino de nuestro primer hijo

\- Gracias Scorp- Sonrió Al.

-No hay de que , ahora volvamos - cuando volvieron los pájaros aún seguían persiguiendo a los dos pequeños bromistas

-¡ Rose , haz que esos pájaros se vayan !- grita James desesperado y cansado , su padre no intervino porque ya estaba harto de sus bromas y se merecía una lección .

Al se sintió mucho mejor al ver que su amigo le había entendido.

-Mione ayuda a nuestro ahijado

\- Creo que no se lo merece, Ron.

\- SI solo era una pequeña broma- dijo como excusa Ron intentando ayudar a James

\- Pero ya lleva muchas, ni siquiera Harry está haciendo nada Ron.

\- Porque no es la primera vez -dice Harry serio - Y no me hace caso , si es que tuvo que sacar la personalidad al cien por cien de Sirius -rodo los ojos

\- Vamos, Harry, lo echas de menos y James Sirius te recuerda mucho a él.

\- Al menos mi hijo nunca ha humillado a nadie -Hermione asiente satisfecha

-Porque ha tenido a un buen padre- le responde Hermione con una sonrisa

\- He hecho lo que he podido.

\- Y lo has hecho fantástico cariño -lo besa Ginny - Estoy segura que tus padres están muy orgullosos de ti

\- Eso espero, la verdad, no me gustaría decepcionarles.

-No lo harás , cariño .-luego tomo aire y grito -¡ NIÑOS DEJAR DE JUGAR Y VAMOS A COMER !

\- Sí, mamá- Dijeron con rapidez sus hijos poniéndose rectos y en fila.

Ron se rió -Hermana , pareces mama

\- ¿¡Ronald!?- Le advirtió Ginny.

\- ¿ Que ? Si es la verdad . Cuando te enfadas pareces mama

\- Es por si quieres que me parezca a mamá el doble, porque llevas todas la de ganar y que así sea.

-No no , que si ella me da miedo , el doble parecería un demonio y ayyy - su madre le había escuchado y le estaba tirando de la oreja -Mama ya no soy un niño

\- Pues en estos momentos lo pareces, Ronald Billius Weasley.

\- Perdón perdón -pidió con voz débil arrepentido -No eres un demonio

\- Gracias, eso pensaba- Asintió Molly.

Hermione y Ginny miraban a otro lado cubriendo la boca con sus manos para evitar que se escuchara la risa .

\- Traidora- Murmuró Ron enfadado mirando a su esposa.

-Tu te lo buscaste -dice soltando una risita

\- Pero si no he dicho nada.

-Le dijiste que parecía un demonio -dice Hermione -Normal que se enfadara

\- No lo decía en ese sentido- Murmuró Ron.

\- ¿ No ? -alzo una ceja divertida

\- No, claro que no- Aseguró no quería que su madre se enfadase más.

Hermione sabía que su esposo mentía pero no quería meterlo en problemas de modo que asintió -De acuerdo , te creo

\- Me alegra que lo hagas- Sonrió Ron.

Harry sabía que Hermione solo lo hacía para no meter en problemas a Ron . Sonrió al ver como cada vez eran más unidos a pesar de sus pequeñas peleas.

\- ¿Lo has visto tú también, amor?- Cuestionó Ginny con dulzura, sentándose en su regazo y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Si , se aman mucho y - giro la vista y vio a Albus Severus -Hijo ¿ya has hablado con Scorpius?

\- Sí, papá, ¿cómo lo sabías?- Preguntó asombrado.

-Porque vuelves a sonreír como no hacías desde hace meses - responde como si fuera algo obvio Harry -Bueno y ahora a cenar que tenemos que hacer la ceremonia del 2 de mayo en nombre de los Caídos en la Batalla

Al se quedó asombrado por lo que había dicho su padre, de verdad era muy observador, ahora se daba cuenta más que nunca- Papá, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

\- Tienes que darte cuenta de las cosas por ti mismo - parecía que eso lo había aprendido de Dumbledore -La experiencia es la mejor consejera

\- ¿Podría hablar contigo a solas?

-Por supuesto , ¿nos disculpas un momento Ginny ?

\- Claro- Ginny se levantó del regazo de su marido y Harry desapareció junto con Albus, yéndose a la habitación de este último- ¿Qué ocurre, hijo?

-¿ Ahora eres un Dumbledore Jr ?- su padre empieza a reírse

\- Él me enseñó muchas cosas hijo, pero... creo que no hemos venido por eso, ¿no es así? ¿Qué querías hijo?

\- La razón por la que no me dijiste nada de esto en tantos meses

\- Hijo, me dolía mucho verte así, pero sentí que necesitabas tú espacio y entender las cosas tú mismo. Arreglarlo por ti mismo, ¿o es qué me necesitabas y no supone estar ahí para ti, Al?

-No , al principio necesitaba mi espacio- se sincera Al , la pequeña copia de Harry exceptuando que no llevaba gafas

\- Sí, en eso te pareces mucho a mí.

-¿Asi eras de adolescente , papa ?

\- Sí, sin duda alguna, me gustaba tener mi espacio y pensar en mis problemas, Al. Te pareces más a mí de lo que tú mismo crees- Le acarició su cabello azabache.

-Y según dices mi hermano James a mi abuelo

\- Así es, Al, no quiero que sufras. Dime lo que sientes, por favor.

-Ya lo arregle todo con Scorp , dice que la misma Rose le dijo que puede estar conmigo

\- Sí, Al, pero pienso que hay algo que no me cuentas. Has estado muy distante no creo que haya sido solo por tu mejor amigo, ¿qué ocurre?

-Es solo que pienso que se perdieron demasiadas vidas en la guerra

-Albus , hijo .No se puede traer a la gente de vuelta a la vida

\- Con un giratiempos se podría , papa

-Hijo . Se perdieron todos en la Batalla del Ministerio cuando yo tenía 15 años , no sobrevivió ninguno aunque puede que - Harry miro a su mejor amiga -¿Aun tienes el que te dio la profesora McGonagall?

-Lo tengo , mentí cuando dije que se lo había devuelto pero ¿para que lo quieres Harry ?

\- Debemos intentar salvarles, Hermione, ¿no crees que será mejor?

\- Mione , ¿ no dijiste que era peligroso jugar con el tiempo ?-pregunta Ron

\- Sí, lo dije y es la verdad, Ron.

-Pero Hermione piensa Fred viviría y además dijiste que era peligroso si nos veíamos a nosotros mismos , si fuéramos a la época de mis padres no pasaría nada porque aún no hemos nacido

\- Bueno visto así tienes un punto pero ...

\- Está dicho, tenemos que hacerlo, Mione, por favor.

-Pero no puede ser a ningún año nuestro de Hogwarts o podríamos liarla

\- Por eso vamos a ir a la época de nuestros padres- Informó Harry.

-Mis padres en todo caso no estarían , recuerda son muggles

\- Lo sé, Mione, pero los míos sí.

\- Y los míos aunque depende de que año hablemos -interviene Ron -

\- Así es Ron, de todas maneras, podríamos llamarlos.

-De acuerdo , si con eso podemos salvar a Fred sin que se cambie el futuro para peor apoyo la idea

-¿De qué hablaís ?-pregunta con curiosidad acercándose Draco

\- Hemos pensado en volver al pasado para cambiar algunas cuestiones.

\- ¿Eso incluye salvar a mi padrino ?

\- Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Draco.

\- Fantástico , ¿cuándo sería el viaje ? E imagino que tienes que darle muchas vueltas al giratiempos

\- Podría ser ahora mismo, ¿qué dices Herms?

Hermione suspira -Poder puede ser pero solo pueden venir como máximo cuatro - en ese momento el timbre de la puerta suena , Ginny abre la puerta y por ella entra Teddy

\- No, tenemos que ir más personas Hermione. Deben verlo con sus propios ojos. Debemos pensar en algo- Respondió con rapidez Harry.

-Hola padrino -dice Teddy sonriendo entrando -Victoire no vendrá hoy , tiene que hacer una cosas

\- Hola ahijado- Lo abrazó con felicidad- Me alegra verte.

-¿De que habláis ? Estoy un poco triste , hoy hace años que murieron mis padres

\- Estamos hablando de viajar al pasado y impedir muertes innecesarias- Dijo Harry emocionado- No sería genial, Teddy, podríamos salvarlos.

\- Mientras no sea a uno de tus años de estudiante , podría hacerse padrino . Y estás de suerte yo junto a mis amigos hemos creado un hechizo-sopeso las posibilidades el metamorfomago

\- ¿Un hechizo? ¿Cuál?

\- Es nuevo , lo encontré en un libro de la Sección Prohibida y lo he modificado bastante

\- La sección prohibida nunca pinta bien, ahijado. No estoy seguro de que sea lo más indicado realizar ese hechizo.

-No era la Sección de Artes Oscuras , sino hechizos Antiguos , padrino

\- ¿Y de qué se trata el hechizo?

-Retroceder como máximo 30 años-responde Teddy

\- ¿Pueden ser varias personas o hay algún límite?

-Limite 10 en una misma vez

\- Pues habrá que pensar lo que tenemos que ir- Se quedó pensativo Harry.

-Veamos , padrino tú deberías ir sin duda el primero junto con tio Ron y Hermione

\- Sí, pero... ¿quién más? Teddy, deberías venir y tú también Al, al fin y al cabo, ha sido tú idea, hijo.

-Vale pero si voy , cuando llegue aun no podre decir de quien soy hijo

\- No, claro que no, pero creo que es más que obvio quien es tu padre- Sonrió Harry.

\- Un hijo orgulloso de un hombre lobo-hincha el pecho con orgullo

\- Por supuesto que sí, Teddy- Le abrazó Harry con cariño.

-Está bien -dice Ron -¿Entonces cuantos vamos?

\- Pues no sé, Ron, deberíamos deliberarlo. De momento los que estamos aquí.

\- ¿George también ?

\- Sí, George también debería venir- Asintió Harry.

-De acuerdo se lo diré -Ron se fue a donde estaba George leyendo un papel relacionado con su tienda de Sortilegios Weasley .

\- George, hemos decidido volver al pasado y pensamos que tú tienes que venir con nosotros- Soltó de golpe Ron.

-¿A salvar a Fred ?-se emociono y una lágrima se derramo de su ojo derecho

\- Sí, George, para salvar a Fred y a muchas más personas- Le abrazó su hermano emocionado.

-Remus -recordaba siempre con cariño al que fue su profesor de Defensa favorito , no se merecia morir y menos cuando acababa de ser padre

\- Así es, George, también vamos a salvarle a él.

\- Y a su esposa , se merecen vivir y criar a Teddy

\- Por supuesto, George y a muchos más.

-Fantástico ,¿cuando nos vamos?

¿Iros a donde ?-pregunta Molly Weasley cruzando los brazos -

\- Mamá... esto... vamos a viajar al pasado.

-¿Para que ?

\- Para salvar vidas inocentes.

-¿ No sera peligroso ? -miro a su nuera

\- A veces es mejor asumir los riesgos, que no intentarlo y esta es una de esas ocasiones, Molly.

-Pero ¿ a que epoca vais ? Si vais a la de cuando erais adolescentes podrías traumar a vuestros yo

\- Vamos a la vuestra, mamá.

-Bueno entonces - mira a Hermione -Supongo que no habrá problemas

\- Esperemos que no, Molly, pero nunca se sabe lo que nos deparará el pasado. Estamos pensando en la gente que tenemos que llevar con nosotros.

-Mejor que vayáis los de aquí , Arthur y yo no iremos

\- ¿Creéis que tenemos que ir todos?

\- Deberíamos llamar a Neville y Luna -propone Hermione -

\- Buena idea, cariño, ellos también deberían venir.

-Usemos los patronus -proponer Hermione y sacando su varita dice : Expecto Patronum -saliendo de la punta una pequeña hermosa nutria

\- Buena idea, cariño- La abrazó Ron.

-Pues haz el tuyo , Ronald

\- Vale- Rodó los ojos sacando su varita y haciendo lo mismo que su esposa, solo que de esta salió un perro que persiguió la nutria.

-Que perro mas jugueton , Weasley -dice Draco

\- Siempre es así- Se encogió de hombros Ron.

-Sera que quien lo formula es jugueton con su nutria en la cama -Hermione se sonroja

\- No tergiverses las cosas Hurón desteñido- Le devolvió Ron.

-Vale vale -Harry solo empezo a reirse cuando llego un patronus con forma de liebre

\- Vaya, será la contestación de Luna- Sonrió Harry.

La liebre empezó a hablar ''Rolf me deja ir con vosotros , y también vendra Neville a esta pequeña aventura ''

\- Perfecto- Sonrieron todos- Como si Rolf pudiese parar a Luna.

\- Es increíble que esté casada con el nieto de Newt Scamander -dice Ron -

-Y ahora Luna es de las Magizoologas mas conocidas del mundo mágico -aporta Hermione

\- La verdad es que a Luna le pega, hacen buena pareja esos dos.

-Si , tienen los mismos gustos -dijo Draco

Diez minutos después , llamaron a la puerta y por ella aparecieron uan mujer alta rubia de ojos claros con unos pantalones negros , una camiseta con un thestral y una corbata de fresas que sonreía . Era Luna Scamander .

\- Hola Luna- Sonrió Harry abrazándola.

-Hola Harry -sonrió Luna -Rolf se quedara con los gemelos . Estoy lista para esta aventura

\- Para esta y muchas más Luna.

-Ya veo , Harry -dice sonriendo mirando al techo -¿Y eso incluye intentar salvar a mi madre?

\- Sin duda, a todos los inocentes que han muerto, Luna.

-La mia murio por un accidente cuando era pequeña-le explica la rubia

\- Lo evitaremos- Aseguró Harry.

-Gracias , bueno ¿cuando nos vamos?

\- En cuanto nos aclaremos de cuantos vamos a ir.

-Neville venia detras de mi .Sabes el profesor Snape estuvo en mi boda con Rolf y me dijo por la noche que te has convertido en un gran hombre.

\- ¿Qué dices Luna?

-Si , eso me dijo -dijo con voz soñadora

-¿Ahora hablas con los muertos ?-dijo algo brusco Ron

\- Eso es imposible Luna- Salió a la luz la Hermione racional.

-¿Por que no ? Me hablan por la noche

\- Nadie puede hablar con los muertos- Repitió Hermione.

-En sueños si

\- No, ni en sueños.

-Pues a mi si me hablan

\- Te he dicho que no, Luna, no empieces diciendo cosas que son completamente imposibles- Dijo irritada Hermione.

-Colega -susurra Ron -Haz algo , veo venir pelea de titanes

\- Ya está bien. Gracias por decírmelo, Luna, me ha ilusionado mucho- Le sonrió Harry mientras le decía a Ron con la mirada que controlase a su esposa.

-Hermione vamos ayuda a Teddy con el hechizo

\- Muy bien- Replicó Hermione molesta.

-Eres la mejor hechicera de nuestra época , sin ti no puede hacerlo Teddy -ahora Hermione le miro con orgullo y sonriendo -

-¿En serio , cariño ?

\- Claro que sí, mi amor.

-Gracias Ronald -le besa la mejilla -Vamos a hacerlo Teddy

\- De acuerdo- Sonrió Teddy.

-Funciono -dijeron a la vez sonriendo Harry y Ron y chocaron las cinco

\- Ya estáis acostumbrados- Rodaron los ojos los demás.

Tanto Teddy como Hermione usando sus conocimientos de magia y hechizos buscaron el correcto para retroceder 30 años .Cuando lo encontraron se chocaron las palmas -¡ Lo tenemos !

En un pergamino , Teddy con rapidez escribio los nombres : Hermione , Ron , Harry , Draco , Neville ,Luna , Ginny , George y Teddy Lupin -conto para asegurarse que eran correctos los cálculos -Somos nueve , padrino .¡ Me parece un buen numero !

\- No olvides a tu hermano Albus, que ha tenido la idea, Teddy.

-Oh cierto , pero entonces no podra decir quien es hasta que llegue el momento -dice el metamorfomago

\- Lo sé, hijo, todo a su debido tiempo.

-Vale , ¿listos ? oh esperad tio Neville aun no llego

\- Exacto.

El timbre volvió a sonar y en la puerta estaba un hombre con la cara menos redonda de cuando era adolescente , sus ojos eran marrones como siempre y sonreía -Hola Harry

\- Hola Neville, ¿qué tal estás, compañero?

-Muy bien ,me llego el patronus de Ron -responde Neville

\- Me alegra que así fuese, estamos a punto de iros, ¿te falta algo?

-Nada de nada , Harry .

\- De acuerdo, ya podemos irnos. Hijo, Hermione, ya podéis hacer el hechizo

-Alla vamos , tia Hermione

-Muy bien , démonos la mano -ordena la esposa de Ron

-Buen viaje , suerte -les desea Molly y Arthur

\- Gracias mamá- Sonrió Ron cogiendo la mano de su esposa.

Cerrando los ojos , Teddy y Hermione empezaron a recitar el hechizo que estaba escrito en una lengua antigua . Después sintieron como sus cuerpos brillaban y la habitación desaparecía.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirán , Arthur ?-pregunta preocupada su esposa

\- Son unos chicos que no se rinden tan fácilmente, lo conseguirán- La abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **-Año 1975 día de los TIMOS**

Un joven de cabello algo grasiento se encontraba sentado a los pies de un árbol mientras repasaba para su siguiente exámen junto a Lily .

-Lily , ¿ repasamos las Pociones Curativas?-pregunta el muchacho

Pero a Lily no le dio tiempo a contestar, porque en ese momento una luz cegadora se abrió paso en el cielo y varias personas cayeron en el lago con gran brusquedad, pero por suerte, no fue a demasiada altura. Con rapidez todos ellos salieron del lago ayudándose unos a los otros, se lanzaron un hechizo para secar sus ropas y cada uno de ellos se pusieron una capa granate encima.

-¿Viste eso , Lily ? - la chica asiente -vamos a ver . Juntos se acercaron hasta donde se encontraban los "visitantes".

-Vaya baño me he dado -gruñe Ron secándose la capa

-Calla cariño , y ponte la capucha -le regaña una voz femenina

\- Además, así estas más sexy- Le susurró en su oído la misma voz pero menos severa.

-¿Tu crees ? -

-¡ Ya callaos los dos !-dice una segunda voz masculina -Tenemos que seguir el plan

\- Totalmente- Le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriente.

\- Está bien- Rodó los ojos Ron.

Por instinto , tanto como Lily como el chico con el pelo algo grasiento sacaron sus varitas apuntando a los extraños -¿Quienes sois ?-pregunto con voz grave -¿Que hacéis aquí ?

\- Necesitamos ver al director Dumbledore- Respondió con seriedad y a la vez con amabilidad una de las voces masculinas.

-¿Para que quiere ver al director ?-pregunto esta vez Lily apuntándole con su varita

\- Tenemos que hablar con él sobre algo importante- Respondió la misma voz.

\- Hola jóvenes -dijo una voz con tono jovial acercándose con una sonrisa .Era Albus Dumbledore que estaba dando un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts -¿Va bien vuestros exámenes , Severus y Lily?

-Sí , profesor Dumbledore -respondieron

-¿Lily ?-solto de pronto Ron -¡ Harry es tu madre !-

\- Shhh calla, Ron, nos pueden descubrir- Le dio un codazo Harry- Director Dumbledore, necesitamos hablar con usted.


End file.
